Intuition
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Berbekal dorongan Bella dan sebuket bunga mawar merah, Antonio berniat mengakui perasaannya pada si pujaan hati. Tapi, entah kenapa, sesuatu membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, sehingga ia bahkan tak kuasa menekan bel pintu di hadapannya./PrusSpa


**Hetalia – Axis Powers **© **Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Intuition **© **Strawberry'Lawllipop**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: **_**shounen-ai**_**/**_**Boys Love**_**, OOC, Typo, AU, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Intuition**

**.: PrusSpa :.**

* * *

Antonio sudah lebih dari separuh jalan, tapi ia bahkan masih belum membulatkan tekad. Takannya gemetaran, pipinya merona—lebih merah—dari tomat. Pikirannya kacau, sesuatu di genggamannya hampir saja ia remas—kalau saja ia sudah tidak memiliki akal sehat, untungnya tidak.

"_Hei, kenapa diam?_" suara seorang gadis di seberang sana itu keluar melalui pengeras suara ponsel. Hanya sebuah suara yang lembut—tidak menuntut, tapi laki-laki itu merasa jantungnya sudah hampir meledak.

"Bella, a-aku tiba-tiba merasa ra-ragu," Antonio membalas. Perempuan cantik berbandana itu terdengar menghela napas. Ia mengenal si _spaniard_, sangat mengenal, jadi ia hampir yakin kalau yang berbicara dengannya saat ini adalah keluarga jauh Antonio yang menjahilinya—ya, atau semacamnya.

"_Tidak, tidak,_" Bella membalas, sedikit tekanan. "_Pikirkanlah, kau beruntung, saat ini kakakku tidak ada di rumah—maksudku, dia tidak akan memergokiku tengah meneleponmu dan merampas ponselku saat itu juga._"

"Tapi, apa itu yang harus menjadi fokus utamaku?" Antonio bertanya.

Seperti seorang penasihat, Bella menjawab, "_Tidak—atau sebaiknya aku katakan—seharusnya tidak. Tapi jika kau masih memikirkannya, maka kau tidak akan berhenti ragu. Bukan begitu_?"

"Tapi aku tengah berada di depan rumahnya, dengan tujuan yang berbeda dari biasanya—maksudku, bukan berpesta. Lagi pula, tidak ada Francis di sini. Jadi, bagaimana bisa aku berehenti memikirkannya?" Antonio berusaha tenang, tapi Bella tidak semudah itu percaya. Setiap inci perkataannya mengandung tekanan, sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan itu tampak frustasi. "Ah, dan bunga _rose_ ini juga," Antonio tiba-tiba menambahkan.

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak memaksamu, aku hanya memberi saran. Baiklah, lakukan saja dengan pelan-pelan, aku tidak akan menutup teleponnya dulu," Bella memberikan nada simpati. Tapi di seberang sana ia tengah tersenyum-senyum mesum. Bagaimana mungkin ia mau melewatkan pengakuan bersejarah Antonio 'kan?

Antonio terdiam. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Ke mana Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang biasanya? Ia bahkan masih ingat ketika ia hampir menertawakan seorang gadis yang akan menyatakan perasaannya. Malu-malu, wajah memerah, gugup—atau bisa dikata, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Antonio saat ini.

Oh, ia juga masih ingat ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Bella. Oke, tidak ada hambatan apapun. Kecuali, yah, kenyataannya om Belanda itu ternyata sedang ada di rumah. Jadi, ia akhirnya pulang tanpa membawa apapun—persetan dengan lebam besar di pipi kanannya.

Lalu apa? Apa karena Willem, Antonio jadi trauma menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang? Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Bahkan sebelum Bella mengungkit-ungkit namanya tadi, Antonio sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Lagi pula, targetnya kali ini tidak punya seorang kakak _brother complex_ seperti itu. Ah, jangan lupakan bulatan terbang berwarna kuning yang dicurigai mengidap 'majikan _complex_' di kepalanya itu.

Tidak, ia tidak mempermasalahka hal itu. Paling juga kotoran burung, bisa bersih dengan sabun kok.

Oke, tangannya benar-benar gemetar. Antonio masih berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Sebenarnya lebih karena ia ingin tampak lebih jantan ketika menyatakan perasaannya nanti. Tapi, ini semua masih terasa tidak mungkin. Bahkan ia belum memulai aksinya, dan ia sudah segugup ini. Ia bahkan berpikir mungkin saja ia akan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa ketika laki-laki itu keluar dari kediamannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, matahari telah semakin tinggi. Jalanan saat itu semakin ramai oleh kendaraan. Tidak seperti di kampung halamannya—Spanyol, orang-orang di sini lebih tidak sabaran. Mengemudi dengan cepat, dan tekadang seenaknya menekan klakson mobil. Ribut sekali.

Oke, Antonio semakin gugup.

"Hei, _spaniard_! Kau mau membuatku mati bosan, huh?" Bella tiba-tiba menggerutu, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. "Tidak sopan membuat seorang gadis menunggu, lho."

Jalanan yang semakin ramai sebenarnya membuat suara Bella menjadi samar-samar di telinganya. Antonio mengeraskan _volume_ ponselnya. "Maaf, Bella, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," katanya, meminta Bella mengulangi perkataannya.

Bella menghela napas, "Ya, intinya, segera saja tekan tombol bel di hadapanmu! Aku sudah bosan menunggu!" katanya, dengan sedikit penekanan. "Kau tahu, semua ini aku lakukan karena aku sudah lelah denganmu. Maksudku, kau tidak menyusahkan kok. Tapi apa kau sadar, sudah tak terhitung bagiku berapa banyak kau mengucapkan nama '_Gilbert Beilschmidt_' setiap harinya. Lalu, siapa yang setiap malam datang ke rumahku hanya untuk mengatakan, '_Bella, tadi pagi Gilbert memakai kemeja barunya! Dia nampak keren sekali,_' atau '_Sepertinya menyenangkan kalau aku bertukar tubuh dengan Gilbird,_'—dengan wajah memerah? Ya, kau, _spaniard_," umpat Bella, panjang lebar. "Jadi ya, katakan saja '_Gilbert, aku menyukaimu_' atau semacamnya. Karena kalau kau tidak sadar, kau benar-benar tertarik pada—"

Antonio diam, terpaku. Ya, tidak menjawab. Kedua bola mata kehijauaannya membulat, dan wajahnya tidak kentara memerah.

"Hei, Antonio, kenapa kau diam? Apa aku terlalu keras padamu?" Bella mendadak was-was, ia tidak bermaksud melukai perasaan sahabatnya itu. "Hei, hei, maafkan aku. Aku hanya terbakar rasa tidak sabaran. Maaf," Bella terus mengucapkannya, tapi Antonio masih tidak mengubrisnya.

"Hei, i-itu tadi. Apa pendengaranku ada yang salah—atau, benar?" Antonio merasa ia sudah tidak ada di dalam alam sadarnya. Ketika menyadari bahwa laki-laki yang sekian tadi memenuhi pikirannya telah ada di sana, di hadapannya, bahkan sebelum ia menekan bel pintu. Dan kenyataan yang paling membuatnya ingin loncat ke dalam sumur saat ini juga adalah, Gilbert telah mendengar semua kata-kata Bella.

Kulit putih albino-nya, membuat Gilbert paling tidak kuasa menyembunyikan wajah memerah. Sesuatu terasa menggelitik di dalam perutnya ketika ia masih berpikir bahwa kata-kata Bella adalah benar.

Di seberang sana—Bella—tentu saja telah mendengar kata-kata Gilbert, yang sekaligus juga telah menghentikan seluruh kata-kata maafnya untuk Antonio. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana laki-laki berambut cokelat ini menanggapi situasi tersebut, ia masih menunggu.

Antonio menelan ludah. Di saat yang sangat tepat begini, ia malah semakin gugup. Bayangan-bayangan aneh di pikirannya macam, '_Antonio, dia—yang berdiri di hadapanmu—lebih nikmat dari pada tomat manapun di dunia ini lho!_' atau '_Hei, perhatikan lekuk tubuhnya itu! Pipinya yang pucat, dan bibirnya yang menggoda itu._' mulai bermunculan. Entah bagaimana otaknya membuatnya berpikir demikian. Oke, terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Francis cabul itu ternyata membawa efek yang sangat mengerikan bagi Antonio.

Antonio berusaha berpikir jernih. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Gilbert—yang entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di balik celananya berdiri tegak—sembari mengangkat sebuket _red rose_ ke hadapan Gilbert. Oke, _spaniard_, jadilah jantan!

Hening sejenak.

Dan Antonio berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya,

"Gilbert, maukah kau menjadi _uke_-ku, sekarang dan selamanya?"

Kembali hening.

Gilbert diam mematung, wajahnya melongo—juga malu.

Bella—di seberang sana—tengah sibuk membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal, dan tertawa keras-keras di sana. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa yang Antonio pikirkan sebelumnya, sehingga kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Antonio merasa lemas. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Dari pada sebuah pengakuan cinta, kata-katanya itu lebih seperti ajakan untuk bercinta. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Carriedo.

Bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai bermunculan juga di kepala Gilbert. Kau tahu, sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya kacau dan seluruh darahnya naik ke wajah. Andai ia sedang terduduk, Gilbert sudah menyilangkan kedua kakiknya, menghimpit sesuatu di sana.

Tapi kemudian ia tepis semua itu, dan mulai memposisikan ekspresinya pada senyumannya yang biasa. Gilbert mengambil—hanya—setangkai bunga _rose_ dari Antonio dan ia patahkan tangkainya.

Ia pasangkan kuntum bunga itu pada telinga Antonio. "Hei, lihat, siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi '_uke_' di sini?" ia tersenyum sok—_awesome_—tapi sedikit rusak, karena rona merah di wajahnya tidak mau pergi.

Kata-kata Gilbert membuat Antonio lebih tenang. Ia pikir, Gilbert mungkin akan menertawakannya, atau semacam itu. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Antonio mulai tertawa senang seperti biasa. "Hei, aku membawakanmu bunga, lho. Kau tidak mau menerima pemberianku?" Antonio mengangkat sebuket bunga itu, tepat di hadapan hidung si laki-laki berdarah Jerman.

Gilbert menerima bunga itu, "Oke, tapi lain kali aku yang akan memberimu bunga," katanya. "_Red rose_, cukup _awesome_. Tapi sayangnya mengingatkan aku pada si cabul itu."

Antonio berjalan mendekat, dan mencium dahi kekasih barunya itu. "Aku belum mendengar terima kasihmu," bisiknya. Gilbert refleks menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buket bunga besar itu.

Antonio tersenyum dalam hati, '_Kau yang akan menjadi uke-nya, Gilbert._'

Hanya sekian detik bersembunyi, ia kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya—yang nampaknya sudah benar-benar berhenti memerah. "Hei, masuklah! Kau belum makan siang 'kan? Bagaimana kalau buatkan aku sup tomat andalanmu itu?" tawarnya.

"Baiklah," Antonio tersenyum, sembari mengikuti Gilbert masuk ke dalam kediamannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut membantuku?"

"Ya, cukup _awesome_," komentar Gilbert.

Dan kemudian, hari mereka berjalan damai dan menyenangkan hingga sore menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bella benar-benar tidak tahan, tapi juga bukan berarti ia bosan. Sebenarnya, Antonio benar-benar tidak memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, sehingga Bella dapat mendengar semua percakapan Antonio dengan Gilbert sepanjang sore itu.

Dan selama itu terjadi, Bella merasa aneh. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa bergejolak kuat, sangat menekan. Hingga ia sadar bahwa hidungnya telah mengeluarkan—cukup banyak—darah.

Percakapan mereka terkadang terdengar ambigu, terkadang juga terasa begitu manis. Hingga Bella tak kuasa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Bella tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya?

"_Gil, ini sudah sore, aku rasa aku akan pulang sekarang,_" Antonio terdengar berucap di seberang sana. Oh, ini sudah berakhir, entah kenapa Bella merasa benar-benar kecewa.

"_Tidak awesome,_" balas Gilbert, samar-samar, karena sepertinya ia berada di jarak yang cukup jauh dari ponsel Antonio di saku celananya. "_Kau tidak berpikir sama denganku?_"

Antonio cukup lama diam, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "_Ya, mungkin. Boleh juga. Lagi pula aku sudah sering menginap di sini 'kan?_" Antonio, kau lupa satu hal. Biasanya ada Francis di antara kalian.

Terdengar suara tawa senang khas Gilbert, "_Oke! Aku akan menelepon keluargamu, dan mengabari mereka!_" katanya, semangat.

Bella merasa semakin tidak tahan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di udara, untuk alasan abstrak yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ya, sesuatu tentang kenyataan bahwa ini semua belum berakhir, hingga mereka berdua istirahat malam ini—atau justru mereka tidak akan istirahat sama sekali.

Tapi, ketika fantasi dalam dirinya terasa di atas angan-angan, sesuatu membuat dirinya terjatuhkan sampai ke dalam kerak bumi yang terdalam.

'_Tuutt ... tutt._'

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus.

Dan ketika ia sadar, itu semua karena pulsanya telah habis.

Bella ingin berteriak.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola, semuanya :D

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca karya saya ini. Ini adalah PrusSpa pertama saya.

Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali nggak publish fic di sini. Saya terkena WB akut. Dan sekarang saya sudah tahu cara mengatasinya: banyak-banyak baca fanfic orang. Tiba-tiba _mood_ ngetik saya balik lagi.

Akhir-akhir ini saya jatuh cinta sama Spain. Sebenarnya saya lebih suka sama SpaMano, tapi saya mau coba bikin yang dikedua pihak nggak ada yang _tsundere_. *apaini* (Ngomong-ngomong saya suka USUK, SpaMano, dan AuSwiss karena ukenya tsundere*BLETAK!*)

Oh ya, judul fic ini adalah 'Intuition'—diambil dari judul lagu CNBLUE. Karena saya bingung mau kasih judul apa -_- lagunya enak lho *PLAK!*

Oke, sekian saja curhat saya :D

Kritik dan saran-nya mohon dimasukan ke kotak review ya~~

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
